


Perfect Black Curls

by DaisyDooooo



Series: Dousy Ficlets [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, dousy, five-minute fic, playing with hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Prompt: Prompt: One character playing with the other’s hair
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Ficlets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009599
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Perfect Black Curls

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a Drabble prompt, but I don’t like being limited. I found a tumbler post with 20 prompts on them so there is more to come. Enjoy.

The main thing that Daisy noticed about Daniel is the that his hair is comprised of beautiful black curls. In the weeks they spent at the Lighthouse after the final battle against Sibyl and Malick, she saw a more relaxed side of him. No more button-ups, slacks, or gelled back hair. Instead he wore casual, modern clothing and his hair took its natural form. 

One night when they were cuddling on a couch in front of a tv, Daniel had his head resting in her lap. Daisy took the opportunity to explore the dark curls. She played with each ringlet, swirling it around with her finger until it was a perfect corkscrew. Once they were all perfect she ruffled them and started over. 

She went on like that until she heard him start to snore. She chuckled and leaned down to kiss the mop on top of his head.


End file.
